parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance of the Ghosts
Dance of the Ghosts is a musical spoof of Dance of the Vampires created by DinosaursRoar. Cast: *The Hatbox Ghost (The Haunted Mansion) as Graf von Krolock *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Professor Abronsius *Prince Charming (Cinderella) as Alfred *Ezra (Hitchhiking Ghost) (The Haunted Mansion) as Alfred (in his vampire form) *Cinderella (Cinderella) as Sarah *Constance Hatchaway (The Haunted Mansion) as Sarah (in her vampire form) *Lord Farquad (Shrek) as Chagal *Gus (Hitchhiking Ghost) (The Haunted Mansion) as Chagal (in his vampire form) *Little Bo Peep (Toy Story and Toy Story 2) as Rebecca *Barbie (Toy Story 3) as Magda *Ghost Bride (The Haunted Mansion) as Magda (in her vampire form) *Phineas (Hitchhiking Ghost) (The Haunted Mansion) as Herbert von Krolock *Quasimodo (Shrek Super Slam) as Koukol *Minor ghosts (The Haunted Mansion) as minor vampires *Feral Dogs (Real Life) as Wolves Songs *Overture *Hey, Ho, Hey (Sung by Prince Charming) *Garlic (sung by Lord Farauad and company) *Please, Gentlemen (sung by Bugs Bunny) *A Beautiful Daughter is a Blessing (sung by Prince Charming) *Never Seen (sung by Prince Sharming, Cinderella, and company) *God is Dead (sung by The Hatbox Ghost) *Everything's Bright (sung by Bugs Bunny) *Truth (sung by Lord Farquad and company) *You're Really Very Nice (sung by Prince Charming and Cinderella) *Invitation to the Ball (sung by The Hatbox Ghost) *Outside is Freedom (sung by Prince Charming, Cinderella, and company) *The Red Boots (sung by Cinderella and company) *Stronger Than We Are (sung by Cinderella and company) *Mourning for Farquad (sung by Little Bo Peep and company) *To Be Dead is Strange (sung by Barbie) *Through the Wilderness to the Castle *In Front of the Castle (sung by The Hatbox Ghost, Phineas, Bugs Bunny, and Prince Charming) *Total Eclipse of the Heart (sung by Cinderella, The Hatbox Ghost, and company) *Carpe Noctem (sung by minor ghosts) *A Perfect Day (sung by Prince Charming and Bugs Bunny) *In the Crypt (sung by Lord Farquad ghost and Barbie ghost) *Books, Books (sung by Bugs Bunny) *For Starfire (sung by Prince Charming) *Still More Books (sung by Bugs Bunny) *When Love is Inside You (sung by Phineas) *You're Wrong, Bugs Bunny (sung by The Hatbox Ghost) *Eternity (sung by minor ghosts) *The Insatiable Greed (sung by The Hatbox Ghost) *The Ballroom (sung by The Hatbox Ghost and other ghosts) *Outside is Freedom (sung by Prince Charming and Cinderella became a ghost) *The Dance of the ghosts (sung by the ghosts) Plot Act I Some time in the late 19th century, Bugs Bunny and Prince Charming, his young but bumbling sidekick, arrive in a small Jewish shtetl somewhere in the Carpathians, where they hope to prove Bugs' theory that ghosts actually do exist. Naturally, the villagers are in deep denial and refuse to confirm his beliefs. Nearly freezing to death in a nearby woods (Hey, Ho, Hey), the two are taken in by Lord Farquad, a ruling inkeeper who spends most of his free time lusting after Barbie, his beautiful chambermaid, much to the disdain of his long suffering wife, Little Bo Peep (Garlic). After exploring the rooms upstairs in which they are staying (Please, Gentlemen), Prince Charming discovers and is smitten by Farquad's beautiful seventeen-year-old daughter, Cinderella. Lord Farquad is very protective of his child, going as far as boarding up her room so she wouldn't bathe around the two guests (A Beautiful Daughter is a Blessing). That night, Prince Charming and Cinderella sing of their mutual attraction, while Lord Farquad does some more fooling around with the maid, and Bugs is swiftly knocked on the head by Farquad's wife (Never seen). Unknown to Prince Charming, late at night Cinderella is serenaded by a mysterious stranger, promising her eternal life and power (God is Dead). The next morning, Bugs Bunny bears witness to a small business exchange between Farquad and Quasimodo, a hideous hunchback living somewhere in the woods (Everything's Bright). He inquires about the odd man (Truth), but Farquad refuses to discuss the matter. That same night, Cinderella tricks Prince Charming into giving up his bath for her (You're Really Very Nice) and as she joyfully soaps her sponge, The Hatbox Ghost, an aristocratic ghost breaks into the bathroom from the roof above and invites her to a midnight ball at his castle (Invitation to the Ball). He is about to bite the girl, but Prince Charming, who has been spying on Cinderella's bathing ritual, screams for help. Farquad and Little Bo Peep arrive, furious. Cinderella's father spanks her and forbids her to ever go outside. However, later that night, Quasimodo arrives by the inn and leaves a red bundle for Cinderella on the doorstep. She sneaks outside and discovers it to be a pair of expensive red boots. Prince Charming comes outside as well and professes his love to her (Outside is Freedom). The two plan on running off together and Cinderella asks Prince Charming to go back into the house to fetch her sponge. With Prince Charming gone, Cinderella fantasizes about the fantastical, romantic ghost ball she could be missing and decides to accept the Hatbox's invitation (Stronger Than We Are). She runs off into the woods. Prince Charming starts a panic, Lord Farquad and Little Bo Peep rush outside, but it's too late and Cinderella's gone. Farquad wraps himself in garlic and runs into the woods after his daughter. The next morning, Farquad's frozen body is found; Bo Peep is devastated (Mourning For Farquad). Bugs Bunny discovers small puncture wounds all over the body, but the villagers, still in denial, (wrongly) assume they came from feral dog bites or possibly wolf or coyote bites. Bugs hands Bo Peep a wooden stake and explains she must puncture Farquad's heart in order to prevent him from becoming a ghost. Hysterical, Bo Peep chases him and Prince Charming out of the room, covering her husband with a bedsheet and swearing that she would never let anyone violate his corpse. In the middle of the night, Barbie sneaks downstairs to look at Farquad's corpse, expressing mixed feelings about his death and the advances she was forced to endure while Farquad was alive (To be Dead is Strange). Suddenly, Farquad sits up, now a ghost. Barbie tries to fend him off with a crucifix, but being a former lord, he manages to overpower her and feed on her blood, killing her in the process. Prince Charming and Bugs Bunny sneak into the room as well, planning to stake Farquad, but they find Barbie's body there instead. A chase ensues and the two finally corner Farquad, who begs for mercy and promises to show them the route to the Hatbox's castle where his daughter supposedly is held if he's spared. Farquad leads the two heroes to a giant castle in the woods (Through the Wilderness to the Castle), where they are greeted by the mysterious ghost, named The Hatbox Ghost, and his flamboyant son, Phineas, who is instantly attracted to Prince Charming (In Front of the Castle). The Hatbox Ghost invites the two heroes into his domain and the two reluctantly accept his invitation. Act II Cinderella is indeed at The Hatbox Ghost's castle, wandering the dark empty halls and considering what her relationship with the ghost truly is. The Hatbox Ghost appears to welcome her and manages to resist biting her, planning to save her for the ball the next night (Total Eclipse). At the same time, Prince Charming is asleep with Bugs Bunny in a guest bedroom in another part of the castle, suffering from terrifying nightmares, with one nightmare, in which he loses Cinderella to the bloodthirsty ghosts (Carpe noctem). The next morning, Prince Charming wants to find Cinderella and flee the castle (For Cinderella), but Bugs Bunny is more concerned with staking The Hatbox Ghost and Phineas. Prince Charming and Bugs make their way to the crypt (In the Crypt), where they locate the two ghosts. Bugs Bunny becomes stuck on a bannister as he attempts to get into the crypt and assigns Prince Charming to kill The Hatbox Ghost and his son, but Prince Charming can't bring himself to drive a stake through their hearts. Before Bugs can think of something else, he hears a noise and the hapless duo flee the crypt just as Farquad arrives with Barbie's coffin. Barbie climbs out, now a ghost, and finally concedes to having a relationship with Farquad. Prince Charming and Bugs Bunny continue searching the castle and separate in the library (Books, Books). Prince Charming comes across a small bedroom where he finds Cinderella in the bathroom, apparently unharmed. Prince Charming begs for her to leave, but Cinderella refuses, saying she wants to stay for the midnight ball. She coaxes Prince Charming to leave the room, involving another encounter in the library (Still More Books) while she gets dressed, but when Prince Charming returns, Cinderella is gone and Phineas is in her place. Phineas tries flirting with the confused and terrified "hero" (When Love is Inside You), which culminates with him lunging at Prince Charming's neck, but Bugs Bunny comes in the nick of time and hits the young ghost with an umbrella. As Prince Charming and Bugs Bunny make it outside, the sun sets and they are confronted by The Hatbox Ghost, who mocks Bugs' naive attempt to destroy him (You're Wrong, Bugs Bunny). To their horror, the two watch a whole mob of ghosts rise up from a nearby church yard and head towards the ballroom (Eternity). As the ghosts leave their resting places, The Hatbox Ghost reflects on his painful damnation as a member of the undead (The Insatiable Greed), which Prince Charming overhears, but Bugs Bunny dismisses The Hatbox Ghost as nothing more than a monster. The ghosts arrive in the castle and the ball begins (The Dance Hall). Prince Charming and Bugs Bunny sneak their way inside dressed and disguised as members of the undead. The Hatbox Ghost appears at the top of the stairs to introduce his "guest," whom he forbids the other ghosts to touch. Cinderella enters the ballroom in an elegant white ball gown and approaches The Hatbox Ghost. He is quick to embrace her with a bite, draining her blood. The Hatbox Ghost then proceeds to dance with the weakened Cinderella as the other ghosts join them in a menuet. Prince Charming and Bugs Bunny plan to sneak Cinderella out during the dance, but unfortunately for them, a mirror is unveiled, blowing their cover since they're the only ones reflected. The Hatbox Ghosts commands his ghost flock to attack Prince Charming and Bugs Bunny, but the former manages to form a makeshift cross out of two candelabras, causing a diversion. The humans (Prince Charming and Cinderella) and a humanoid rabbit (Bugs Bunny), make their escape as The Hatbox Ghost, furious, sends Quasimodo chasing after the girl. Quasimodo chases Prince Charming, Cinderella, and Bugs Bunny through the woods, but is attacked by feral dogs and killed. The three heroes stop on a small hillside to rest. Prince Charming once more professes his love to Cinderella and the two lovers embrace (Outside is Freedom - Reprise). However, Cinderella is already turned into a ghost and bites Prince Charming mid-song, turning him into a ghost as well and both of them flee into the woods. Bugs Bunny, too consumed by his note taking, does not see what is happening behind him, until it is too late. In the epilogue, all ghosts rejoice in their eternal dance (The Dance of the Ghosts). Category:Musical Spoofs Category:Broadway Spoofs Category:Japanese Musical Spoofs Category:German Musical Spoofs Category:DinosaursRoar's Spoofs